lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Poa the Destroyer
Howy Parkins Tom Derosier |writer = Alison Taylor Kendall Michele Haney John Loy Ford Riley |series = The Lion Guard |season = 3 |episode = 15 |production number = |air date = October 19, 2019 |previous = Little Old Ginterbong |next = Long Live the Queen }} "Poa the Destroyer" is the fifteenth episode of Season 3 of The Lion Guard. It premiered on October 19, 2019. Plot summary Beshte has the day to himself, as all his friends are occupied with other tasks. Baliyo suggests touring the territory and meeting new animals, which inspires and excites Beshte. He visits the snowy habitat first, where a polar bear named Tangaagim teaches him to walk heavily in order to not slip on the ice. Next, Beshte visits the penguins. In the process, he accidentally ruins their ice slide by trailing snow on it. Pinguino interprets the action to be deliberate. After leaving the penguins, Beshte inadvertently sends rocks raining down on a pair of mountain goats and causes a tidal wave that wipes out a pair of shrews. All the animals believe Beshte to be a menace. The animals who were victims of Beshte's mistakes run into one another and resolve to report the incidents to the Night Pride. Pinguino mistakenly calls Beshte "Poa the Destroyer" due to his frequent catchphrase ("Poa the Destroyer"). The animals report on Beshte to Baliyo, describing him as a monster as tall as the Tree of Life who is on a path of destruction. Not long after, Baliyo runs into Beshte and passes on the rumor. Horrified, Beshte decides to visit the animals again and check on their condition. On his way to the snowy habitat, he accidentally ruins a fox's den. When Beshte at last meets all the animals again, they act evasively, as they are afraid of offending him. In the meantime, Baliyo and Rani search the territory for the rumored monster. Pinguino intercepts them and files a second complaint, explaining that "Poa the Destroyer" had returned to terrorize his home. This causes Rani to realize the monster's true identity, as it matches Beshte's catchphrase. Rani interrupts Kion's healing session and tells him to congregate with the Lion Guard at the Tree of Life. Once there, she explains that Beshte has been frightening the animals due to his accidents. A saddened Beshte exiles himself from the Tree of Life, believing himself to be a true destroyer. However, the Lion Guard decides to host a meeting at the Tree of Life where Beshte can earn the animals' trust back. Bunga and Baliyo start leading the animals toward the Tree of Life, but Bunga lets slip that Poa the Destroyer will be there. Pinguino refuses to go and heads home. On the way, he runs into Beshte and flees up a dangerous icy ridge. Ignoring Beshte's warnings, Pinguino climbs higher and slips on the ice, falling from a dangerous height. Just in time, Beshte rescues him. At the Tree of Life, Kion and Rani explain that Beshte is friendly, not destructive. Just then, Beshte approaches with Pinguino on his back. Pinguino declares that Beshte had saved his life, effectively clearing Beshte's name. The animals start up a chant of "Poa." Cast Starring * Max Charles as Kion * Joshua Rush as Bunga * Diamond White as Fuli * Atticus Shaffer as Ono * Dusan Brown as Beshte * Bryana Salaz as Anga Guest starring * Jaime Camil as Pinguino * Peyton Elizabeth Lee as Rani * Hudson Yang as Baliyo * Miki Yamashita as Nirmala * Rafael Petardi as Tangaagim * Jeremy Ray Valdez as Cek * Meghan Strange as Astuto * David S. Jung as Tsah * Tiffany Espensen as Rama * G. K. Bowes as Sasem Appearances Behind the scenes * The episode was released early on September 2, 2019, on DisneyNOW. Category:Episodes Category:The Lion Guard Episodes Category:The Lion Guard: Season 3 Category:Media